<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Touch, The Feel, The Tentacles of our Lives by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929726">The Touch, The Feel, The Tentacles of our Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NOT RAPE, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, implied Yunho/Jaejoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun wakes up with tentacles, and it's all Junsu's fault. Changmin is conflicted ... for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Touch, The Feel, The Tentacles of our Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop it, Chunnie.”</p><p>Yoochun drifted between awake and asleep.</p><p>“Chunnie, I’m sleeping. Stop.”</p><p>“Not,” Yoochun muttered and flung his arms over his head. He pulled the pillow down over his face.</p><p>And he caressed something. With something.</p><p>“Yoochun, god, stop it.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” Yoochun snapped and sat up quickly, disturbing Junsu next to him. He sat up, eyes blinking with sleep.</p><p>“Stop fucking touching me,” Changmin growled.</p><p>“I’m not!”  Yoochun protested. Though at the same time he distinctly felt warm skin under ... not his hands. His hands were on the pillow. And not his feet.</p><p>Changmin flung the blanket off him and sat up, too. And right along his hip, rubbing back and forth, was a pale turquoise tentacle.</p><p>Changmin squealed (“Like a girl from a drama!” Junsu would gloat later) and shot off the bed. Their leader and their oldest jolted awake from the other bed, and Junsu was still trying to wake up.</p><p>“YOOCHUN HAS TENTACLES!”</p><p>Jaejoong sighed and said, “Did you have a nightmare? Do you want to sleep with us?”</p><p>“Fuck you, hyung,” Changmin said. “Yoochun has TENTACLES! TENTACLES!”</p><p>“Actually, it just looks like one,” Junsu said helpfully. He leaned over Yoochun’s lap and reached out a hand and poked the aqua thing poking out from just above his hip.</p><p>Yoochun shivered, and the tentacle shivered and slithered over to Junsu. It slid over his hand and wrapped around his wrist, tugging lightly.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “Those sucker things tickle.”</p><p>Yoochun shivered again and shut his eyes, trying to let go of Junsu. The tentacle didn’t want to.</p><p>“Fuck, why do these things always happen to you?” Yunho muttered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>“Remember that time <a href="http://dbskbigbang-fic.livejournal.com/1649.html">when you were a girl</a>?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“Shut up," Yoochun snapped. "It’s not just me. What about that time when Jaejoong’s come tasted like whatever we wanted most?”</p><p>“Or that time that <a href="http://little-bibelot.livejournal.com/31404.html">Changmin was a fairy</a>," Junsu says, ignoring Yoochun.</p><p>"Oh my god," Jaejoong adds, eyes wide, "and <a href="http://maskyouwear.livejournal.com/6549.html">Changmin turned into a cat</a>!"</p><p>“Ugh shut up,” Yoochun said and fell back to the bed with his eyes still shut. He could feel the extra appendage just like he felt his arm and his leg. Like it had always been there, but it definitely had NOT been there yesterday. The suckers pulsed against Junsu’s skin.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Yunho said with a sigh and got out of bed. “I guess you’re going to be sick again. Unless you can retract it.”</p><p>Yoochun thought about what that meant, and the tentacle released Junsu’s wrist and slithered back, and Yoochun felt something move on his side and then in his side.</p><p>“Oh my god that is so fucking disgusting you are such a fucking freak hyung I need a shower right now because that thing was touching me and I think I’m going to be sick.” Changmin continued to babble as he headed for the door.</p><p>Yoochun watched him, frowning. He didn’t want Changmin to leave.</p><p>Without realizing it, the tentacle shot out of his side and was wrapped around Changmin’s bare stomach in a flash.</p><p>“HYUNG GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE A FUCKING TENTACLE!”</p><p>Yunho, the closest to Changmin, slapped him. “Shut up and calm down. Yoochun isn’t going to hurt you,” and he gave Yoochun a look that dared him to disagree.</p><p>“Sorry, Min. I had a thought that I didn’t want you to go and bam. Tentacle.”</p><p>Changmin frowned down at the teal appendage around his waist. He poked at it with one finger.</p><p>“Um, I might know how this happened,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Oh god, what now?” Yunho muttered.</p><p>“What did you do?” Jaejoong demanded.</p><p>Junsu meeped and shrugged and blurted out, “I was watching hentai and there was this tentacle one and I didn’t watch it but I just thought what would happen if someone in the group had tentacles and Yoochun fit it best since he’s such a greasy bastard and then I watched some girl getting fucked in--”</p><p>“Don’t need to know that!” Changmin shouted</p><p>“--both holes and jerked off, came to bed, and now Yoochun has a tentacle.”</p><p>“Fucking hell, fucking fucking fucker fucks,” Yunho mumbled and finally left the room, probably to call management.</p><p>“I better go calm him down,” Jaejoong said and followed him.</p><p>“Hyung,” Changmin whined, trying to pull the tentacle off him.</p><p>Yoochun smirked and used it to drag Changmin back toward the bed. “What’s wrong, Minnie-ah?”</p><p>“Fuck you, get it off me.” He hit the bed and toppled over, almost on top of Junsu.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “What is wrong with you? I know for a fact that you have watched tentacle porn.”</p><p>“Yeah, but ...” Changmin struggled to sit up, but the tentacle was sliding along his back and then down toward his ass. “Hyung!”</p><p>Yoochun smiled, non-repentant, and moved the tentacle enough that Changmin could sit up. It slithered back into his lap, rubbing softly at his upper thigh. Changmin shivered.</p><p>“Yeah, but ...” Yoochun said, moving his body closer.</p><p>Changmin shivered. “But ... but ... it’s not real.”</p><p>“Feels pretty real to me,” Yoochun said and let the tentacle slide under the leg of Changmin’s boxers.</p><p>“Hyung, don’t.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because it’s ... it’s ...”</p><p>“Fantasy come true. Junsu’s right. We all know you’ve watched tentacle porn before.”</p><p>“No. Let me go.”</p><p>Yoochun frowned and leaned away. He had to forcefully pull the tentacle away. It had almost been right against Changmin’s balls.</p><p>Changmin scrambled up from the bed and made a hasty retreat.</p><p>Yoochun huffed and turned to Junsu. “What about you?”</p><p>Junsu chuckled. “No, thanks. Maybe if I had the tentacles and you were a girl again.”</p><p>“Oh, god, Junsu if I am a girl tomorrow, I am going to kill you.”</p><p>---</p><p>Yoochun wasn’t a girl the next day, but he did have another tentacle. One on each side. He spent the entire previous day learning to control it. And now having two tentacles meant way more fun.</p><p>“Oh my god, stop it!” Jaejoong said as a green tentacle brushed past him to get a cup from the cupboard. “You’re leaving sucker prints all over my kitchen!”</p><p>“All over your ass,” Yoochun said.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Yunho called from the other room.</p><p>“Go bother Changmin,” Jaejoong said. “He’s been trying to figure out how to get you back to normal all night. He probably hasn’t even slept. He keeps muttering, ‘Yoochun doesn’t have tentacles’ over and over, hoping it will get rid of them.”</p><p>Yoochun sighed. “He needs to get laid.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Yunho called again.</p><p>Jaejoong tilted his head and nodded. “Go for it. He watches the freakiest porn out of all of us. He’ll probably like it.”</p><p>“I don’t want to force him.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “Just suggest something about learning more from it while it’s here.”</p><p>Yoochun’s smile turned predatory.</p><p>“Oh, god, I guess the three of us are going to leave for the afternoon.”</p><p>“You can join us,” Yoochun offered.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Yunho shouted, louder than the other two times.</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “Go on and have some fun. Maybe a good fucking will get them out of your system.”</p><p>Yoochun thought about that. “Maybe you’re right. It has been awhile for me since Yunho is a jealous bastard.” He let a tentacle slide up Jaejoong’s arm. “Are you sure you don’t--”</p><p>“Get that off my boyfriend,” Yunho demanded from the doorway.</p><p>Yoochun laughed. He stood up and used the same movement to tug Jaejoong toward him quickly. Not only did he have two tentacles now, but the first one was actually longer than it had been yesterday.</p><p>Jaejoong laughed and fell against Yoochun’s chest, struggling only half-heartedly against the pull. Yunho fumed, so Yoochun did the same and twisted his other tentacle around Yunho’s waist and pulled him into their hug.</p><p>“Damn it, Yoochun.”</p><p>Yoochun laughed, pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek, and let them both go. They stayed in each others’ arms for a moment and then went to the living room to drag Junsu away from the video games. Yoochun went down the hall to find Changmin.</p><p>He was in his and Yunho’s room, curled over his laptop, arm jerking fast. Whimpers molded with cries from the computer. It took every ounce of control Yoochun had to keep the tentacles away from Changmin. He had to grip the door frame and take deep breaths. A particularly loud cry from the computer had Yoochun moving forward with cautious steps. He moved to the side, enough to see the computer, and he wasn’t surprised to see tentacle porn.</p><p>Knowing Changmin, it probably had started out as research.</p><p>“Changmin,” Yoochun said carefully.</p><p>Changmin whimpered and kept going.</p><p>“Changmin,” Yoochun said again and put his hands on Changmin’s shoulders and looked down. There were two naked boys on the screen, arms twisted back and legs spread. Each one had three thick tentacles pumping in his ass and two in his mouth. A smaller tentacle was sliding in and out of the slit of each cock.</p><p>“Hyung,” Changmin whined and leaned his head against Yoochun’s stomach. His hand had slowed, but was still moving. He was hard and wet, and it looked like he had already come once.</p><p>“What do you want, dongsaeng?” Yoochun asked carefully, running his hands through Changmin’s long hair.</p><p>“Touch me ... please, touch me.”</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>Changmin whimpered again. “Please.”</p><p>“You have to tell me what you want, Minnie-ah. I’m not going to guess or force you.”</p><p>Changmin took a deep breath and nodded. “Tenta--... please, touch me with it. The tentacle, Please, please.”</p><p>Yoochun shivered and spun Changmin’s chair around. Both tentacles went straight to Changmin’s body. One batted his hand away and replaced stroking his cock and the other slid up his shirt, through the neck and then tore it off.</p><p>“Hyung!” Changmin shouted, and Yoochun wondered and just the thought of how it would feel had his tentacle in Changmin’s mouth, and Changmin moaned, sucking roughly. Changmin screamed, body jerking, and Yoochun removed the tentacle in his mouth just in time as Changmin slammed his mouth shut and his cock sprayed a heavy load of come all over Yoochun’s sweat pants. He would have slid off the chair, but Yoochun used arms and tentacles to support him and move them over to the bed. He settled Changmin on his back.</p><p>“Hyung, what ... what ... I ...”</p><p>“You really don’t think they’re disgusting, right?” Yoochun asked and crawled over him. Both tentacles were running up and down his chest.</p><p>Changmin shook his head. “But ... unnatural.”</p><p>“Well, duh.” Yoochun put his hands on either side of Changmin’s head and leaned down to kiss him. Changmin whimpered again, arms going around Yoochun’s neck.</p><p>Yoochun pulled away from the kiss all too soon for Changmin, but his protest turned to a moan of appreciation when the bulbous head of a tentacle pressed against his lips again. Changmin opened his mouth and Yoochun slid the tentacle in deep. Changmin gagged, and Yoochun frowned and let up, but Changmin whimpered and lifted his head trying to get more into his throat. Yoochun always gave the maknae what he wanted. He pushed it deeper, into his throat. Changmin tilted his head back, breathing deeply when he could.</p><p>The other tentacle was back on his cock, twisting and swirling around it.</p><p>Yoochun used his hands to spread Changmin’s legs. He gripped behind his knees and pushed them up. The tentacle on his cock slipped around his balls before going lower. Changmin shivered, and somehow Yoochun knew it was in panic and not in anticipation, so he moved the tentacle back to his cock. He shuffled forward enough to rest Changmin’s body on his knees and hooked one knee at his elbow. The other hand slid down his inner thigh. His entrance was pulsing and looked a bit too tight. Had Changmin never done this before? Yoochun could have sworn Yunho or Jaejoong had taken the maknae into their beds at least once.</p><p>Very carefully, he pulled the tentacle from Changmin’s throat and let it slide down his neck to play and rub against his nipples.</p><p>“Hyung, please, back ... throat, please.”</p><p>Yoochun chuckled. “Hang on, Minnie-ah.” With a ragged moan, Yoochun forcefully stopped the tentacles from moving. “How much do you want? I can keep doing this and just get us both off, but you’re gorgeous and sexy, and I want to watch my tentacles stretch open your body.”</p><p>“Yes, oh, god please yes, yes, fuck me. Fuck me with them, please.”</p><p>Another almost unconscious thought had a slimy, slightly blue but still clear liquid pulsing out of his tentacle and covering Changmin’s cock. The maknae moaned at the suddenly slick feeling. More of it dripped under his balls and Yoochun slipped his fingers through it. Slippery, vicous, perfection. His finger trailed over the bend in Changmin’s leg and went to his ass.</p><p>“Mouth, mouth, mouth, hyung, please, back in my mouth.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled, and gave the maknae what he wanted. He felt Changmin gag and then swallow the blue slime and his moans echoed off the ceiling. He slowed the tentacle down, leisurely pumps that let Changmin breathe, and allowed him to relax, and their eyes met.</p><p>Yoochun smiled at him and ran his fingers up and down Changmin’s cleft. He shivered, legs opening more and nodded, pleas muffled behind the tentacle in his throat. Yoochun pressed a finger into him. The slime was better than any brand of lube he had ever used. Changmin’s muscles clenched around him, entire body going taught.</p><p>“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>Changmin rolled his eyes dramatically and actually bit down on the tentacle in admonition.</p><p>“Right, right,” Yoochun said with a smile. “Just thought I’d ask.” He pressed in a second finger. The tentacle on Changmin’s cock sped up. “I need two more tentacles so I can spread your legs open.”</p><p>Changmin moaned and tried to spread his legs more.</p><p>Yoochun smiled and removed his fingers. “Guess I’ll just have to do it this way.” He gripped Changmin’s ankles, lifted and spread his legs. “And I don’t really need my hands right now.”</p><p>The tentacle at Changmin’s cock slid down and rubbed up and down Changmin’s cleft, pulling another ragged, muffled moan from Changmin’s throat.</p><p>“Probably should prepare you more,” Yoochun said, poking at Changmin’s tight entrance with the tentacle.</p><p>Changmin shook his head, and Yoochun felt like hearing him beg. He kept the tentacle against his body and pulled the other far enough away to tease Changmin’s lips.</p><p>“Hyung, please. Please. DO it. Fuck me with it. Please.”</p><p>“But you’re so tight, Minnie.”</p><p>“Please, please. Just ... just knowing is too much prep. Please!”</p><p>Yoochun smirked. He brought an ankle to his lips and licked at the bone. “Really? You would have preferred it if I just walked in here, tore off your clothes and fucked you.”</p><p>“Oh, god, yes, please, please.”</p><p>“I told Jaejoong I didn’t want to rape you.”</p><p>“Not rape, fuck, fuck, Please, not rape, just ... just ... never could. Want you. Want them inside me, hyung!”</p><p>Yoochun shoved the tentacle back into his throat and shoved the other one inside him. Changmin’s back bowed off the bed, hands gripping the blankets. He screamed, high pitched, painful.</p><p>Yoochun would have been more concerned if Changmin’s dick wasn’t hard as a rock.</p><p>Yoochun had to stop and catch his breath. Changmin’s body was <i>tight</i>. The tentacle wasn’t very happy with being still, but it was like he had three dicks and pleasure was zinging through him from all three.</p><p>Changmin whimpered, eyes opening, begging. He ran his tongue around the tentacle in his mouth, pulling another shiver from Yoochun. But he took the hint and slowly moved both tentacles. The intense grip from Changmin’s ass was almost Yoochun’s undoing. Pleasure built through him, but it was different and amazing. His cock was pulsing like he was about to come, but the necessity was from the tentacle. He moaned at a particularly tight spasm and moved the tentacle faster. He watched it, unable to really look away as it moved in and out of Changmin’s body. It pulsed, thickening as it pulled out, stretching Changmin’s rim. Yoochun imagined both tentacles inside of him and decided that if he was lucky enough to still have them in the morning then he was definitely going to try it.</p><p>For now, he sped up the tentacle in Changmin’s ass and removed the one from his mouth.</p><p>Changmin groaned in disappointed turned into a scream of pleasure when it wrapped around his cock.</p><p>“Sorry,” Yoochun said breathlessly. “I only have two to work with.”</p><p>“More, more, you need more.”</p><p>Yoochun chuckled. Both tentacles sped up and Changmin’s body convulsed, back bowing off the bed. He went taut, mouth open in a broken whimper. Everything shuddered, and his channel clamped down on the tentacle so it was almost painful. The moment snapped and Changmin screamed, pumping come clear up to this chest.</p><p>The tentacle kept going, and Yoochun wondered how long he could fuck Changmin before he grew tired.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” Changmin muttered. “Fucking hell.” More noises and half words spilled from his lips, body undulating under Yoochun.</p><p>It took a firm command and a lot of thought to pull the tentacles away from Changmin. They did not want to go and based on Changmin’s noise of protest, he didn’t want them to go either.</p><p>“Want to fuck you, <i>hyung</i>,” Yoochun whispered and let the tentacles roll up Changmin’s chest, through his mess, and over his nipples.</p><p>Changmin smirked, though the expression wasn’t nearly as scathing as it was when he wasn’t trying to recover from so much pleasure.</p><p>Yoochun wrapped the tentacles around his ankles and spread Changmin’s legs beyond the point of comfort and used them to push his feet toward his head, bending Changmin in half. Changmin moaned out a few more curse words as his muscles stretched beyond comfort. Yoochun smirked and pressed his hands to the back of Changmin’s ass and spread him open.</p><p>“So sexy all slick and ready for my cock.”</p><p>“Fuck me, please, come on.”</p><p>“Call me hyung.”</p><p>Changmin whimpered. “Fuck you.”</p><p>Yoochun laughed and shifted forward. He swiped his dick up the slick cleft and pushed into Changmin’s stretched body. He fell over him with a moan, hands on either side of his head. His hips moved right away, sliding in and out of Changmin quickly, rushing for the orgasm that had grown from using the tentacles. Changmin’s body rocked with his, mouth open. Deep noises pulsed from his throat and Yoochun muffled them with a kiss.</p><p>The tentacles tightened their grip just as every other muscles he had flexed, froze and then exploded. Yoochun came hard, head going light and vision misting. Sound disappeared. Grays pulsed through his open eyes and the tentacles slipped of Changmin’s ankles and they both collapsed in a twisted heap of extra limbs and slime and come.</p><p>Changmin recovered first, chest rising with a deep breath. He pushed at Yoochun’s prone body and whined.</p><p>“Hyung, get up.”</p><p>Yoochun tried to talk, but his mouth was dry. He licked his lips and lifted his head. “Huh?”</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>“Can’t.”</p><p>Changmin rolled his eyes and used the bed as leverage to heave Yoochun to the other side.</p><p>“That was insane,” Changmin said.</p><p>“No kidding.” Yoochun focused on his two tentacles that were still running over Changmin’s skin.</p><p>“If I can’t dance tomorrow, it’s your fault.”</p><p>“If you can’t dance tomorrow, we’ll have another day off and I’ll do it again.”</p><p>“You better. I mean, fuck. I was expecting at least a few hours and you lasted like, what? Twenty minutes?”</p><p>Yoochun growled and rolled back over him. The tentacles moved around him violently. “Who said I was done?”</p><p>Changmin shivered.</p><p>A door slammed in the apartment and Yunho’s voice said, “YOU BETTER BE DONE FUCKING BECAUSE IT’S TIME FOR DINNER AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO IF I SEE TENTACLES IN PLACES WHERE THEY SHOULDN’T BE!”</p><p>Changmin smirked slowly. “Hm, think we can convince him that your tentacles were exactly where they are supposed to be?”</p><p>Yoochun chuckled. “I’m not going to gag you now though, so he can hear you scream and beg.”</p><p>Changmin shivered and nodded. “Good. Yes. Please.”</p><p>“Call me hyung.”</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>Yoochun fucked him.</p><p>---</p><p>In the morning, Yoochun had six tentacles. Changmin almost had an orgasm at the breakfast table when Yoochun sauntered in all sleep rumbled and turquoise appendages waving in the air.</p><p>Yunho had a vein popping on his forehead.</p><p>Yoochun smirked and said, “Don’t worry, leader-shi.” With just a thought all six tentacles disappeared. “I call this stealth mode.”</p><p>Junsu’s laughter echoed through the kitchen.</p><p>“Looks like you get to be sick again,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“What why?” Yunho demanded.</p><p>“We better take time off so Yoochun can learn to control them.”</p><p>“I volunteer to help!” Changmin said and jumped up from the table, leaving a half eaten breakfast in his wake.</p><p>Yoochun smirked. “Lesson one.” A single tentacle shot out and into the hall. “Catch me if you wanna.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>